


an open (closed) door

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Inktober 2019 [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Do not post to another site, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Inktober 2019, Past Character Death, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Brothers Virgil and Ethan move into a haunted house. The resident ghost isn't very happy. Written for Inktober Day 16: Spectre!





	an open (closed) door

**Author's Note:**

> Almost caught up let's goooooooooooo

He wasn’t quite sure when he remembered how he had died. Perhaps it was around twenty years after he died, when he saw some old newspaper clippings for the first time. Or maybe it was about fifty years after he had died, when he met the ghost of his old best friend, who regaled the tale in gory detail for him. He had definitely figured it out by the time he had died a hundred years ago, when some new humans moved into his old house and he overheard them talking about how exactly he had died. 

It didn’t quite matter, he decided fairly quickly, as he began to plot the best way to haunt these people out of his house. He’d been having a lovely time living alone in his house since he’d died, and he wasn’t particularly happy with the idea of new roommates. He’d gotten very good at using his powers over the years, and he was sure he could rid his house of these intruders in no time at all. Oh, how wrong he was. 

The day after the two brothers moved in, he felt a sharp tug in his stomach around mid-morning. He felt nauseous for the first time in a century, and decided to go investigate the cause. He floated down the stairs and froze upon seeing the younger brother, who was sitting in a strange, magnetizing circle and chanting something in a strange language. The tugging in his stomach got harsher and stronger as the chant went on, and he clapped a hand over his mouth to try and keep his stomach contents down. Whatever was happening wasn’t good. He needed to get out. He turned to leave, and everything went black instantly. 

He woke up later, head pounding, stomach feeling strangely empty, mouth dry, and limbs aching. Sitting up, he groaned, grabbing his temples as the pain spiked in them. What had happened to him? Why was he in so much pain? 

“Oh, you’re awake! I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize you weren’t as powerful as we’d heard and I accidentally used the harsher one and- I’m sorry!” a voice babbled next to him. He turned to the voice, wincing at both the light and the noise, and paused, his eyes widening as he took in the person in front of him. This was the younger of the two brothers who had just moved into his house, and he looked terrified. 

“I… what?” 

“I thought you were closer to a demon, but you’re a low-level ghost, so um… that was really painful for you, I’m sorry,” the man- Virgil, he remembered- babbled. “Can- can I help?” 

“I… you could leave,” he ground out, finally managing to sit up all the way. “I quite enjoy living alone.” 

“We’re here to help you,” a new voice called, and he turned to see the older brother- Ethan, he thought- walk in, holding out a glass of water. “You’ve been here for one hundred years, and-” 

“I like it here,” he insisted, taking the glass and sipping it slowly. “So just… just leave me alone, please.” 

“Are you sure?” Virgil asked, looking anxiously at him. He clearly was sorry for what had happened, and he couldn’t be angry at Virgil for much longer. Or Ethan, either. They were trying to help. He just didn’t want help. 

“Yes. I am fine here.” 

“Well… we can’t really go anywhere else,” Ethan replied, shrugging. “But we can stop trying to get you to move on.” 

“That would be wonderful, thank you,” he sighed, floating upwards a bit. He turned to leave, when a voice called him back. 

“Um… introductions, yeah? We’ll be living together for a bit,” Ethan called. “I’m Ethan, for reference, and this is my brother, Virgil. What’s your name?” 

He paused and turned around, eyes wide. “Er… Logan. My name is Logan.” 

Ethan and Virgil’s faces both split into wide grins. “Nice to meet you, Logan,” Ethan continued. “We’ll see you later, yeah?” 

“Of course. I shall… see you later.” With that, Logan flew back to his attic, ignoring the slight smile on his face. Perhaps these two would not be as awful to live with as he first thought. He couldn’t wait to get to know them a bit better, as long as they didn’t try to exorcise him again. 


End file.
